Alio Ormollen
As a descendant of the Dragonlords of old, the Ormollen sellsword possesses all of the traits that served to mythologize the Lyseni as immensely beautiful. He stands at an above average height, his countenance showing high cheekbones that are slightly hollowed due to him being a tad below the average weight. His golden hair runs down to his shoulders, with ice-colored eyes to match, serving to show that he is not a pure-blooded Valyrian. He is often seen with amulets and other jewels on his person, denoting of his success as a sellsword. History Born in 270 AA, Alio was the second born child of a third-born son. While it guaranteed that he was not going to be skipped and reduced to the state of a peasant or an upjumped merchant, it certainly did not make him a prospect for inheriting his House’s state and coffers. When one could not be the Head of the House, however, then they would be destined to perform other purposes. If a woman, secure an alliance or two through marriage and blood relations. If a man, chances were that he would be put in a position of stewardship and govern over the Head of the House’s lands or perform some other task. Sometimes it was an honorary one, like being Master of the Horse yet never touch a horse. In other times, if one was proficient enough, it would be to supervise the brothels or ships and make sure profit came in. Alio grew up in a small household, not too far from the main mansion of the Ormollens. There were a few servants here and then, though it was nowhere as grand in comparison. As Alio’s father was responsible for the taxes of the brothels, the young Alio was taught in the matters of stewardship. From accounting to laws, building to court matters, the boy was taught in all skills that would make a fine steward. Sadly, the only skill he showed an aptitude to was in the matters of construction and engineering. While a useful skill nonetheless, it was not what was expected of him. As he grew up and entered an apprenticeship in order to become proficient in his future duties, it became evident that the boy was not cut for the job. It seemed that he enjoyed chasing skirts, hanging in the brothels and fighting people more than performing his duties. It clearly did not bode well for his future career and began to estrange the lad from his family. In the noblest and richest of families in Lys, problems that persisted tended to fester and worsen, like rotting wounds in the flesh. Sometimes, in order to fix the problem, one would need to cut a limb off. Or in their case, estrangement. One day, when the lad arrived at the entrance to his home, he found himself blocked by the guards at the entrance, with his father behind them. In Westeros and much of Essos, the strength of arms was what that mattered. In Lys, however, trade was considered a more honorable trade. When one failed with trade, he would be turned to war. War it was then, and the boy found himself the first company he could enter. It was either that or to live on the streets. In the Stormcrows, the young adult found himself in the right company. He gathered friends, became more proficient at matters of war, and even shown his skills at tactics after a few skirmishes in which he tried to change his Serjeant’s mind rather successfully. The markings of a successful sellsword in Essos were simple: the more gold he had, the better he did his job. Alio, then, was a relatively fine one. Before short, he found himself climbing the ranks to replace his Serjeant, very quickly establishing authority over the soldiers and solidifying his position as a commander. Though he was not a natural at stewardship, it appeared that his talents have shown themselves in the matters of command and war. Two years later, his captain died in a fierce battle outside the walls of a Myrish city in a conflict. The battle itself was likely to be doomed, to begin with, yet a contract was a contract, and the Stormcrows found themselves in a perilous situation. With all odds stacked against the last troops remaining, with their captain’s head mounted upon a lance, the Serjeant’s authority persisted yet again, and he applied all measures he can to protect (Fortifier) the lives of his men, saving many on that fateful day and allowing them to live and fight yet more battles. A week later, he was elected to become one of the Stormcrows’ captains. Ever since that day, Alio’s hand guides the Stormcrows to survive and thrive, in whatever means he has at his disposal. Category:Lyseni Category:Essosi Category:Sellsword